Martha Kent
Martha Kent as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Jonathan's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around him tend to change. Powers and Abilities Martha has no special abilities aside from her skills as a mother. Weaknesses Martha can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human. History Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Crusade Martha later met Dr. Swann and Bridgette, revealing themselves as Jor-El and Lara. Because of this, Martha assumed Dr. Swann and Bridgette would be there a lot more often. Transference When Bridgette arrived with the Crystal of Water, Martha agreed to switch places with her for the day, so that Bridgette would know what it would've been like to be the one who raised Clark. This was reversed a bit earlier than before, though it still did have its intended effect. Sacred Martha meets up with Dr. Swann and Bridgette again. She tried to calm Jonathan down when he flared up about Dr. Swann asking about Hiram. She also learned about Dr. Swann's family history, including the fact that Bridgette was depowered by Gold Kryptonite, as well as learning that Chloe knew Clark's secret. Commencement Jonathan and Martha were forced to leave Smallville High's graduation because of another meteor shower heading for Smallville. Arrival Martha, Jonathan, & Clark are reunited at the partially destroyed Kent Farm, and Clark happily informs his parents that his abilities are gone & eager to begin living a normal human life. Hidden Martha, Jonathan, Bridgette, and Virgil find out about Clark's sexual relationship with Lana and makes sure that they're at least being safe. Soon afterwards, Gabriel Duncan shoots Clark, resulting in him dying in the hospital. He is later revived by Virgil and saves Smallville before reuniting with his parents. Solitude Martha was stricken with a Kryptonian disease that was suspected to be the work of Jor-El. She had sores and bruise-like markings over sections of her body, and only green kryptonite could abate the pain. She was later saved when Clark realized that Professor Fine was responsible for the disease, and with Brainiac's/Fine's destruction, the disease was irradiated from her body. Christmas On Christmas Eve, Martha met Dr. Swann's daughter Patricia, guessing correctly that her mother was Bridgette Crosby. At dinner, she regaled everyone with the pea story before they all went to bed. They were then woken up by Patricia and arrived down stairs. They then got a photo album from Clark and a digital copy of the Wall of Weird from Chloe. Reckoning On election day, Clark tells his parents that he plans to propose to Lana & reveal his secret to her. Martha once again expresses her concern while having to accept the fact that Clark is a grown man that can make his own decisions. At Jonathan's senate victory party Martha & Jonathan happily congratulate the newly engaged couple. A few minutes later, Lionel Luthor calls Jonathan to congratulate him on his win and to arrange a meeting to talk with him in his barn. During the confrontation with Lionel Luthor, Jonathan became enraged because he believed Lionel was a threat to Clark. Jonathan punched Lionel and tossed him to the ground. The intensity of the incident was too much for Jonathan's heart, so he walked out of the barn and died of heart failure in his family's arms soon after as Clark and Martha arrived home the same night. Clark and Martha were both devastated, but helped each other through their shared grief. Vengeance A week after the funeral, Martha talks to Clark who reveals to her that he dropped out of college to help out at the farm. Martha doesn't approve but decides not to press the matter. Later that night, Martha was walking down main street when she was mugged, resulting in the thug stealing Jonathan's watch. The mugger is then about to kill her when the Angel of Vengeance saves her and disappears. Martha then returns home and informs Clark. She then tries to get him to calm down but he storms off before Martha can say much more. Clark then returns as Martha's watching a home movie from when Clark was little of Jonathan showing Clark around the farm on a tractor. Martha then notices Clark and the watch as the two hug. Zod After Clark defeated Zod and became friends with Lex, Martha learned that Clark and Lana had become engaged. Phantom On the day of her departure for DC, she tried to make Clark understand that just because she was leaving, he did not have to stay and manage the farm, and that she always knew that his Destiny would lead him to other places; but Clark felt it was his duty and obligation to stay on the farm that had been in their family for over a hundred years. So, he and Martha embraced each other and expressed their love for each other and as she walked away from him, she looked back at him one more time as she stood in the open doorway and then departed. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter Martha welcomed Clark's new friend Adam, secretly Bruce Wayne, to dinner at one point, noting his similarity to Thomas Wayne, and how Martha and Martha Wayne knew each other at Metropolis High. Velocity Martha met Adam again, and learned that he was Bruce Wayne, promising to keep his secret. Resurrection Martha met a man named Chad North who warned her and Jonathan about Bruce. Sacred Martha meets up with Dr. Swann and Bridgette again. She tried to calm Jonathan down when he flared up about Dr. Swann asking about Hiram. She also learned about Dr. Swann's family history, including the fact that Bridgette was depowered by Gold Kryptonite. Commencement Jonathan and Martha were forced to leave Smallville High's graduation because of another meteor shower heading for Smallville. Smallville: Luthor Metamorphosis Martha assisted in setting up a booth for their produce at the fair and greeted Lex and Tess Luthor kindly when they first met. Hothead When Clark joined the football team against Jonathan's wishes, Martha tried to play peacekeeper. X-Ray When Tess appeared to have robbed a bank, Jonathan was unsure whether or not it was true. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Metamorphosis Martha assisted in setting up a booth for their produce at the fair and greeted Lex Luthor kindly when they first met, also having been friends with Lillian Luthor since she and Julian arrived in Smallville. Hothead When Clark joined the football team against Jonathan's wishes, Martha tried to play peacekeeper. X-Ray When Lex appeared to have robbed a bank, Martha was unsure whether or not it was true. Cool Martha and Jonathan also sometimes had differing opinions on the best way to successfully run the Kent Farm. Plagued with long-standing financial difficulties, Martha sought innovative ways to raise income. She was willing to hear what Lex Luthor had to say when he proposed to invest in some area farms and modernize them to make them more profitable and invited them to discuss his prospects. She convinced Jonathan to go, but Jonathan chose to take out a bank loan instead. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 10 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 11 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 14 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 6 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 7 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 8 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Kents